


The Lovely Bones

by neverendingautumn



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gay, Heaven, M/M, Rape, remake!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingautumn/pseuds/neverendingautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles zostaje brutalnie zgwałcony i zamordowany przez swojego sąsiada. To, co się dzieje po jego śmierci, obserwuje z nieba. Spogląda w dół, snuje głosem szesnastolatka powieść koszmarną, ale pełną nadziei. Przez długie tygodnie po swojej śmierci Harry obserwuje życie, które toczy się już bez niego - przysłuchuje się pogłoskom na temat swojego zniknięcia, współczuje mamie i Louis’emu, którzy ciągle wierzą, że Harry się odnajdzie, obserwuje, jak ten, który go zamordował, zaciera ślady zbrodni, widzi jak wszystko powoli się rozpada. Louis obsesyjnie pragnie zemsty, a Liam - kiedyś jak brat - staje się osobą zupełnie obcą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovely Bones

|The beginning of suffering|

Pamiętam jak byłem bardzo mały. Lubiłem patrzeć na szklaną kulę, w której znajdował się domek. Zastanawiałem się czy mieszkająca w nim rodzina czuje się samotna. Jedyną dla nich rozrywką było oglądanie wirujących płatków śniegu. Mama zawsze podchodziła do kuli i potrząsała nią. Uśmiechałem się, ale tak naprawdę bałem się o mieszkańców tego samotnego domku. A może tam wcale nie było rodziny? Tylko jeden, samotny człowiek.

Pamiętam jak dostałem stary magnetofon oraz dyktafon. Od razu zachwyciłem się muzyką, ale nie planowałem coś z tym robić. Po prostu kochałem słuchać.

Z dyktafonem było więcej zabawy. Nagrywałem co tylko się dało. Byłem młodym idiotą. Ale – co okazało się potem - mądrym idiotą…

Pamiętam wycieczkę na farmę. Byliśmy tam ze starym telewizorem. Lubiłem go, ale popsuł się i rodzice zdecydowali, że pozbędą się tego w łatwy sposób. Na farmie była ogromna dziura w ziemi, w której znajdowały się śmieci i niepotrzebne rzeczy. Nawet samochód.

Pamiętam też córkę farmera, Danielle. W szkole i mieście mówili, że jest dziwna. Nigdy nie wiedziałem z jakiego powodu.

Pamiętam też najgorszą rzecz jaka przytrafiła się mojemu przyjacielowi. Usłyszałem krzyki i panicznie biegałem po wszystkich pokojach w poszukiwaniu mamy. Krzyczałem. Ale nikt mnie nie słyszał. Nie było nikogo i los Niall’a pozostawał w moich rękach. Wybiegłem na podwórko i widziałem jak się dławi. Nie myślałem wtedy o niczym innym, jak o uratowaniu go.

Przytargałem przyjaciela do samochodu i mimo, że nie miałem zielonego pojęcia o tym jak prowadzić, zawiozłem go do szpitala. Całe szczęście, że w pobliżu nie było policji, bo moja jazda wyglądała tragicznie.

Uratowałem go.

Pamiętam ten błysk w oczach jego matki. Była taka szczęśliwa i wdzięczna.

Wtedy babcia powiedziała, że w nagrodę za uratowanie jednego z wielu istnień na świecie – będę dłużej żył. Jak zwykle się myliła.

Na nazwisko mam Styles. Na imię Harry. Zamordowano mnie w wieku 16 lat, 6 grudnia 2010 roku.

Mówiono o zaginionych dzieciach praktycznie wszędzie. Dla wszystkich było to strasznym nieszczęściem, ale nie baliśmy się. Tak jakby to dotyczyło wszystkich innych… tylko nie nas.

Ja i Louis Tomlinson. Pierwszy raz zobaczyliśmy się w szkole, ale wtedy nie sądziliśmy, że zaiskrzy. Zerkałem na niego w centrum handlowym. Bywał tam często przed świętami. Ja i mama także. No i oczywiście Niall i Liam. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się w czwórkę.

Lou był dla mnie wsparciem, ideałem, kochankiem. Ukrywaliśmy naszą miłość, ponieważ w szkole jeszcze nikt nie odważył się wyznać, że jest gejem. My byliśmy nimi tylko dla siebie i dla przyjaciół. Tylko.

Przed naszym pierwszym pocałunkiem odbyłem niechcianą rozmowę z babcią, która z satysfakcją opowiadała o swoim pierwszym chłopaku. Był dorosłym mężczyzną i zawrócił jej w głowie. Nie chciałem się śmiać ani mówić, że była młoda i głupia, bo babcia wspierała mnie przez cały czas. I tak przekonała mnie do wyznania Louis’owi miłości.

Potem był pocałunek. Piękny. Magiczny. W altanie na obrzeżach miasta.

Louis poszedł tam ze mną tylko na spacer. Powiedziałem, że mam doła i potrzebuje kogoś, a on zgodził się na przyjście, bo był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Zawsze się dla mnie poświęcał. Tym razem też nie zawahał się. Nie zważał na późną porę oraz na mróz panujący na dworze. To był początek wiosny, a śnieg dopiero się stopił. Mimo to ubrałem ciepłe buty i zaczekałem na niego. Przybiegł pod mój dom i ruszyliśmy razem przemierzając niby spokojne ulice miasteczka. Było tak niesamowicie cicho, że słyszałem jego oddech i falowanie włosów na wietrze. Naprawdę niesamowite.

U celu naszego spaceru po prostu patrzyliśmy w gwiazdy, zapominając o tym co dzieje się wokół. Choć i tak nic się nie działo. Po prostu zapomnieliśmy o szkole, o ludziach i o wszystkim innym. Nachyliłem się nad nim i zatopiłem usta w soczystych wargach. Nie opierał się, wręcz przeciwnie. Miał słodki posmak w ustach. Pił gorącą czekoladę, a ja ją uwielbiałem. Przez chwilę zdawało mi się, że zrobił to specjalnie i zaśmiałem się. On odsunął się trochę i zmieszał.

\- Aż tak źle? – zapytał, co doprowadziło mnie do kolejnego wybuchu śmiechu.

\- Chyba żartujesz. – rzuciłem w odpowiedzi i ponownie obdarowałem go pocałunkiem.

Cieszyliśmy się tą chwilą, póki nie wróciła rzeczywistość. Musieliśmy się z tym wszystkim przespać i dopiero na drugi dzień porozmawialiśmy z przyjaciółmi. Zdecydowaliśmy się nie ujawniać. I tak pozostało. Na zawsze.

Podczas kolejnej rozmowy z babcią w centrum handlowym opowiadałem o mnie i Louis’ie. Za mną siedział pan Smith i wyglądał podejrzanie. Wydawałoby się, że mnie obserwuje, ale tak nie było. Nie skrzywdziłby muchy… nawet nie wiedziałby jak ją zabić. Miał syna, który zmarł na białaczkę. Smith wciąż twierdził, że syn jest z nim. Staruszek bardzo przeżył jego śmierć. I może miał rację.

Może syn był przy nim, bo… nie widziałem go w swoim niebie.

Moim mordercą był sąsiad. Pewnego dnia wpadł do nas na herbatę. Mama rozmawiała o jego pięknym ogrodzie, a ja po prostu wszystko nagrywałem. Wciąż krzyczałem żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę i zadawałem serie pytań jak podczas wywiadu, co przeszkadzało w ich pogawędce. Myślę, że to najbardziej go zdenerwowało. Eliminował przeszkody. Natrętów takich jak ja. Ale byłem tylko małym dzieckiem. No dobra, nie tak małym. Miałem 13 lat, ale umiałem dać popalić. Chwilami liczyłem się tylko ja. I kropka.

Gdy mama wyszła do toalety, chciałem zadać mu kilka pytań i coś zaśpiewać. Powiedział mi coś, co na zawsze zmieniło moje zdanie na jego temat. Więcej nie pokazałem się gdy stawiał nogę w naszym domu. Byłem zbyt wrażliwy, a czasami dumny.

Wiem, że przez cały ten czas aż do szóstego grudnia w jego głowie dudniły moje krzyki i pstryknięcia dyktafonu. Nie mógł tego znieść.

Miał zeszyt, w którym zapisywał swoje plany, umieszczał zdjęcia zdobyczy. Tego co upolował. Szkoda, że to nie były zwierzęta.

Ja i Lou prawie każdego wieczoru sklejaliśmy modele samolotów. To było hobby jego taty, które spodobało się również jemu. Zawsze powtarzał, że jestem jego drugim pilotem i zawsze tak będzie. Razem prowadziliśmy samolot i byliśmy odpowiedzialni za wszystko. Obiecał mi, że kiedy będę musiał opuścić pokład, przejmie stery za mnie. Nie sądziliśmy, że to będzie się tyczyło również życia.

Podczas tych wieczorów podawałem mu różne powody, dla których byłem o niego zazdrosny. Tak naprawdę uparcie chciałem byśmy się ujawnili, ale była umowa.

\- Ta tleniona blondyna z mojej klasy się w Tobie podkochuje. – oznajmiłem ostatniego wieczora.

Prychnął tylko.

\- Mówiła mi… Chciała żebym poprosił Cię o numer dla niej, a ja po prostu miałem ochotę uderzyć jej głową o ścianę. – zazgrzytałem zębami. – Wiesz, to dlatego, że jesteś w drużynie football’owej.

\- Przestań Harry. – zachichotał. – Jutro powiedz jej, że nie jestem zainteresowany.

\- I tak się nie odczepi… - sapnąłem zrezygnowany.

\- Czego się obawiasz? Wiesz, że Kocham tylko Ciebie.

Po tych słowach zawsze mnie całował, a potem pozwalał dokleić ostatni element. Nigdy nie przyklejał go sam. Nigdy. Nawet gdy już mnie nie było.

W tym samym czasie mój morderca szykował pułapkę dla mnie. Dla niego nie było to nic nowego, ani trudnego. Wystarczyła jedna noc.

Następny dzień był taki jak każdy. Po śniadaniu wpadł po mnie Niall i Liam. Wyszliśmy dość szybko, ale mama i tak dorwała mnie wciskając na loki grubą, wełnianą czapkę. Nie chciałem jej, wyglądałem jak idiota. Miałem szesnaście lat…

ON mnie obserwował, a ja powinienem o tym wiedzieć. Miałem nosa do takich spraw. Niestety przejmowałem się tylko docinkami Liama na temat nowej części garderoby.

Wcześniej zostawiłem dyktafon w pokoju na swoim łóżku. Wykorzystałem wszystkie taśmy i nie mogłem się doczekać odsłuchania ich po szkole. Niestety nie miałem już takiej możliwości. Ostatnie wspomnienie jakie mi o nich zostało to pretensje mamy o zużycie wszystkich.

W szkole od rana nie było Louis’a. To znaczy był, ale miał lekcje w innej części szkoły. Niestety, był z wyższej klasy. Spotkaliśmy się dopiero po mojej ostatniej lekcji. Nie było już nikogo na korytarzu, więc nie wahał się z pocałunkiem. Pierwszy raz zrobił to w szkole, ale po chwili dowiedziałem się dlaczego. Nie mógł mnie dziś odwieść do domu, bo miał wizytę u lekarza. Durne badania kontrolne. Nienawidziłem takich wiadomości, dlatego uspokoił mnie całusem. Potem tylko pomachał i powiedział, że zobaczymy się później. Patrzyłem jak odchodzi i wiedziałem, że kocham go zbyt mocno, by się złościć. Ale… nie zdążyłem się pożegnać.

Wybrałem drogę na skróty przez stare pole kukurydzy, na którym – bądźmy szczerzy – już nic nie rosło. Nie była to zbyt wygodna droga, ale w grudniowe popołudnie szybko robiło się ciemno, a ja chciałem zdążyć na kolację. Przede mną szła ta dziwna dziewczyna. Była zła i stanowczo stawiała kroki. Słyszałem jak oberwało jej się na korytarzu za napisanie wypracowania o seksie zmarłych. Skąd ona brała takie pomysły?

W każdym razie była trudnym celem, a ON wybrał mnie.

\- Gdzie Harry?

\- Dziś wraca na nogach, Lou musiał gdzieś pojechać. – odpowiada Liam.

\- Co dziś na kolacje? – dodaje Niall.

Zrobiło mi się zimno i wyciągnąłem z plecaka czapkę, która leżała na samym dnie, przez co pociągnęła za sobą jakieś bezużyteczne – ale potrzebne do szkoły – papiery. Ta czapka przysparzała mi coraz więcej problemów. Zacząłem gonić jedną z kartek. Tą najmniejszą i najtrudniejszą do pochwycenia. Biegłem i biegłem aż przed moimi nogami spostrzegłem czyjeś buty. Były to zwykłe białe adidasy. Nie wiem czy to był jego najlepszy wybór, bo trudno z nich zmyć ślady błota i … krwi.

\- Nałożyć Ci fasolki?

\- Oczywiście proszę pani. – zgadza się Niall.

\- Oh, Harry powinien już przyjść.

\- O tak, dostanie mu się. – śmieje się Li.

\- Dzień dobry! – krzyczy Lou od progu.

\- Siema! Jest z Tobą Harry?

\- Em, jeszcze go nie ma?

Kiwają przecząco głowami.

\- Spokojnie, zaraz powinien przyjąć.

Zaczął namawiać mnie na sprawdzanie kryjówki w pobliżu drzew. Zrobił tam jakąś badziewną altanę i tłumaczył, że jako młody człowiek lubił zaszywać się z dziewczyną w różnych miejscach i robić to i owo. Teraz chciał przekazać to młodszym pokoleniom. Pomyślałem o Louis’ie. Chyba nie powinienem…

Byłem taki naiwny i poszedłem z nim żeby obczaić nową miejscówkę. Zupełnie zapomniałem o moim lęku do sąsiada sprzed paru lat. Kretyn.

Siedzieliśmy w środku, a ja oglądałem głupie, erotyczne plakaty na ścianach i myślałem o moich „zabawach” z Lou. Byłem podniecony i chciałem iść do domu, by zadzwonić do mojego chłopaka i wszystko mu opowiedzieć, ale wtedy dotarło do mnie, że sąsiad nigdy nie przepadał za dziećmi i młodzieżą. Wiem jak poganiał ich z podwórka i groził zadzwonieniem na policje. Mówił mojej mamie, że nie popiera seksu nastolatków. I pamiętam jak powiedział mi, że nienawidzi dzieci. Dlaczego więc zrobił dla nich to miejsce? Dotarło do mnie, że coś jest nie tak.

Zacząłem się pocić i nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy z mojej twarzy zniknął uśmiech. Sąsiad robił się przesadnie miły i trochę nerwowy. Proponował mi poczęstunek, ale odmawiałem. Chciałem wyjść, ale nie pozwalał. Spodobały mu się moje loki. Chciał ich dotknąć, ale odsunąłem się.

\- Powinieneś być uprzemy Harreh. – tłumaczył. – Rodzice Cię tego nie uczyli?

Uczyli mnie, że nie wolno iść z obcymi. Nie wolno im ufać. Ale ON był sąsiadem. Kto by się spodziewał, że może stanowić zagrożenie?

Kiedy moje ubrania przemakały od potu, zacząłem analizować w głowie co może się stać jeśli nagle wybiegnę. Drzwi były przede mną. Byłem wysoki i zwinny – mój morderca niski i stary.

Jednak miałem w sobie blokadę. Każdy mój gwałtowny ruch mógł wywołać u niego jakąś reakcję. Mój morderca miał duże dłonie. Na początku myślałem, że mnie zgwałci. I to była chyba najlepsza opcja.

Wiedziałem, że coś z nim nie tak. Jego śmiech był sztuczny i przeraźliwy. Pewnie oglądając tą całą scenę z boku także bym się śmiał, ale teraz byłem ofiarą.

Miał na sobie długi płaszcz i był trochę spocony. Patrzył na mnie przez okulary z grubymi szkłami. Ciężko oddychał i kręcił się w każdym koncie. Pokazywał wszystko co tam zgromadził. Opowiadał krótko o swoich młodzieńczych przygodach. Ciekawe jak długo wcześniej je wymyślał. Robił wszystko żeby nawiązać ze mną kontakt, rozluźnić atmosferę i zdobyć zaufanie. Nie tym razem, ale było za późno.

Sięgnął po butelkę Coli i podnosząc ją trącił kota z kiwającą główką. Lubiłem koty i były to moje bratnie dusze. Ten także do nich należał… i chciał mnie ostrzec.

Był już stary, miał wytarte oczy i urwane ucho. Wyglądał jak zjawa, zombie… Dostarczał temu pomieszczeniu jeszcze większej tajemniczości.

Chciałem już wybiec i zostawić wszystko za sobą. Czułem co się stanie.

\- Robi się późno. – martwi się mama.

\- Jestem pewien, że zaraz wejdzie. Zaczekajmy jeszcze chwilę. – uspakaja ją Liam.

\- Może nałóżmy dla niego? Będzie głodny… - proponuje Louis.

\- Zdecydowanie.

\- Niall zostaw to!

\- Jestem głodny!

\- Zabraknie dla Lokatego!

Słychać nieustający brzdęk sztućców.

Rzuciłem się do wyjścia. Odciągnął mnie, a ja wyrywałem się jak tylko mogłem. W końcu uderzyłem go w twarz kolanem. Odsunął się, więc wykorzystałem okazję i wybiegłem tak szybko, że w pewnej chwili miałem wrażenie, że to sen. Znalazłem się w lasku, potem na ulicy. Minąłem dziwną dziewczynę, Danielle. Krzyknąłem, a ona spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem. Chciałem by uciekała.

\- Obdzwoniłeś wszystkich sąsiadów i znajomych Harry’ego?

\- Tak… niestety nie widzieli go. – zmartwił się Lou.

Niall zaczyna płakać.

\- Idźcie na górę chłopcy, będzie dobrze. – wyjaśnia mama. – Co robisz Louis?

\- Bądźcie pod telefonem.

Złapał moje zdjęcie. Mama ma przerażoną minę. Odwraca się w stronę schodów, na których stoi Liam.

\- Oberwie mu się…

Mama obrzuca go groźnym spojrzeniem.

\- Już mnie nie ma!

Nareszcie dobiegłem do centrum miasta. Dlaczego było pusto? Usprawiedliwiłem to panującą już ciemnością. Pobiegłem dalej i zobaczyłem Louis’a. Chodził z moim zdjęciem i pokazywał wszystkim. Miał przestraszoną i niepewną minę. Włosy opadały na jego oczy, a ubrania były pomięte, ale nie przejmował się tym. Chciał po prostu mnie znaleźć. Musiał być na kolacji i został tam tak długo, aż wszyscy uświadomili sobie, że zaginąłem. W końcu cała trójka zostawała dziś na noc.

Patrzyłem na niego chwilę z nadzieją, że sam mnie zauważy i ucieszy się, ale wcale nie patrzył.

\- Loueh!!! – krzyknąłem.

Odwrócił się z zaciekawieniem. Słyszał mnie, ale nie widział.

\- Loueh!!! – ponowiłem próbę.

Znów się odwrócił i zaczął płakać. Myślałem, że mnie zobaczył, ale myliłem się. Podszedł do jakiejś kobiety i znów pokazał moje zdjęcie.

\- Louuuueeeh !!!

Nagle wszyscy zniknęli. Zostałem sam w świetle latarni, na panującym wokół mrozie. Pognałem do domu, ale tam również nikogo nie było. Słyszałem szepty. Mama mówiła o mnie, Niall płakał, Liam nie przestawał pytać. Pytał i pytał, ale nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi.

Nikt mnie nie widział… tylko Danielle.

Wbiegłem po schodach i osuwając się po ścianie korytarza szedłem do swojego pokoju, z którego wychodziło światło.

Wcale nie uciekłem. Umarłem. Nie wiem gdzie jestem. 

I went away, but you can still feel me.

Przemierzam nieznaną przestrzeń. Jest zimno, ale ja tego nie czuję. Wokół pada śnieg i panuje mrok. Rozpływam się. Jestem teraz powietrzem, pyłkiem, prochem. Lecę wśród nieznanych mi miejsc. Tu jest zupełnie inaczej. Wszystko rozdziera światło i ledwo co dostrzegam świeżą trawę ozdobioną kwiatami pode mną. Łapie się jednego z nich i trzymam tak długo aż znów stanę się ciałem lub przynajmniej czymś, co przypomina dawnego mnie.

\- Niech pani obieca, że wróci.

Mama patrzy na Nialla ze współczuciem i próbuje powstrzymać łzy.

\- Myślę, że powinniście wrócić do domu chłopcy.

\- Nie. Zostaniemy tu z panią i będziemy wspierać siebie nawzajem. – oznajmia Liam i przyłącza się do silnego uścisku.

Louis nie przestaje szukać. W domu kręci się policja.

*

Policja znalazła zawaloną altankę i wełnianą czapkę. Znaleźli też moją krew. To wszystko tylko nie samego mnie. Tylko nie moje ciało.

Anne nie mogła tego przeżyć. Jej własne dziecko, jedyny syn został zamordowany. Całymi dniami leżała w łóżku płacząc, a Louis był tam z nią. Siedział obok, wspierał i wiedział, że musi być silny dla innych. Obiecał mi przejąć stery. Wszyscy się zmieniali i on to widział. Sam nie chciał stawać się kimś innym, ale nie zauważył kiedy zaczęła władać nim chęć do zemsty.

Mój morderca w tym czasie zacierał wszystkie ślady. Spalił moje podręczniki, piórnik, plecak. Zachłannie patrzył w płomienie i czuł się niesamowicie dobrze. Wyprał swoje brudne od krwi i błota ubrania. Powycierał podłogi, umył wannę i wszystko inne co ubrudził przynosząc moje ciało do swojego domu.

Zdążył do rana. Wtedy ponownie przyjechała policja. Mieli za zadanie przesłuchać sąsiadów i on wiedział, że będzie następny. Krew buzowała w jego żyłach. Jeszcze się bał i to sprawiało mu przyjemność.

Jego dom był tak pusty, że pukanie rozchodziło się jak echo. Uderzało w uszy do razu i kilka razy. Czasem drażniło. U niego wywołało silniejsze bicie serca, ale zachował spokój. Miał już obcykane takie sytuacje.

Wziął z kuchni ciastko, na wszelki wypadek niechlujnie odsunął krzesło, by stwarzać pozory. Zostawił talerzyk przed fotelem i otworzył magazyn na byle jakiej stronie. Już miał iść do drzwi, ale złapał garść cukierków i władował je wszystkie do buzi, po czym papierki zostawił na małym stoliku obok fotela. Pozory.

Gdy otworzył, śledczy Stanley zapytał go o nazwisko, zmierzył wzrokiem i przedstawił się. Chciał zadać kilka pytań i wejść do środka z policjantem. On nie miał wyboru, zgodził się grając miłego sąsiada. Twierdził, że już wie o co chodzi.

\- To co się wydarzyło jest straszne. Każdy się obwinia i zadaje pytanie: dlaczego nic nie słyszałem? Przecież musiał krzyczeć…

Aktorstwo zdał na pięć z plusem. Kto wie, może nawet na sześć. Jak mógł mówić o mnie coś takiego?

Nikt nic nie podejrzewał, nikt nic nie wiedział – prócz mnie. Ze swojego świata oglądałem to wszystko. Słyszałem go, znałem jego myśli.

Śledczy podał mu kilka zdjęć. Dwa z nich były z gazety i przedstawiały to co miałem na sobie: Czarne jeansy, granatowa koszulka i antracytowy płaszcz. Nic nadzwyczajnego prócz naszyjnika, którego nie było na żadnym z fotografii.

Ostatnie zdjęcie przedstawiało mnie. Wpatrywał się bardzo długo. W środku był tak niesamowicie podniecony z powodu udanej próby morderstwa, że sam przestraszyłem się jego myśli.

Stanley miał już się zbierać gdy spostrzegł duży domek robiony własnoręcznie przez mojego mordercę. Spodobało mu się i chciał go obejrzeć. Wtedy ON dostrzegł mój naszyjnik leżący na stole obok domku. Aż zadrżał, gdy śledczy przeszedł niesamowicie blisko zguby.

Targał nim tak wielki strach, ale zapanował nad tym. Zaczął kręcić i opowiadać o swoim dziele, a Stanley niczego się nie spodziewał. Po prostu oglądał.

Mój morderca zabrał naszyjnik i włożył go do kieszeni. Wtedy poczuł się dobrze.

Wieczorem Louis siedział w swojej pracowni - piwnicy za schodami w moim domu. Bywał tam dość często by mieć własny pokój z modelami. Zresztą, moja mama traktowała każdego jak członka rodziny.

Liam wszedł do środka trochę niepewnie. Wpadł tylko na chwilę, by sprawdzić co u mojej mamy. Na wszelki wypadek zaglądnął też do Louis’a. Szatyn siedział zrezygnowany i oglądał nasze samoloty. Bardzo ciężko oddychał. Myślał o… niczym.

\- Lou? – szepnął Liam. – On nie żyje, prawda?

Brzmiało to tak niepewnie, że od razu można było wyczuć krople niewiary w winie prawdy jakie wylewał z siebie ciemny brunet.

A ja? W tej chwili byłem coraz dalej i dalej. Oddalałem się od ziemi. Od tamtego życia.

Życie opuszczało mnie coraz bardziej i mocniej, i nie bałem się. Czułem się wolny aż przypomniałem sobie, że o czymś zapomniałem. Miałem coś zrobić… pożegnać się.

Widziałem go. Widziałem mojego Lou stojącego w naszej altanie. Był tak bardzo smutny i zawiedziony. Myślał, że o nim zapomniałem, ale… to nie prawda. Louis Tomlinson. On zawsze był częścią mnie; przyjacielem; pierwszą, prawdziwą i największą miłością. Chciałem go przytulić, pocałować i powiedzieć żeby się nie poddawał, ale nie mogłem. I to sprawiało, że czułem w sobie pustkę i strach. Niewypełnione zadanie już nigdy nie będzie wypełnione. Dla mnie, Harry’ego Styles’a coś takiego nie było na miejscu. Zawsze kończyłem to, co zacząłem.

\- Lou!

To imię gnało w przestrzeń i wracało do mnie, a ja wypowiadałem je z uśmiechem na ustach i łzami w oczach. Mój mały, kochany Lou. Ileż to imię znaczyło dla mnie.

\- Lou!! Lou!!

Słońce za jego plecami zachodziło. Pogrążał się w świetle odbijanym przez taflę wody i znikał.

Zacząłem biec i czułem, że jestem coraz bliżej. Byłem szczęśliwszy, lepszy, byłem sobą. Wiatr rozwiewał moje loki, a ja gnałem przez zboże. Wiedziałem, że dobiegłbym gdyby nie jedna przeszkoda.

Mój morderca jechał na farmę, do wielkiej dziury w ziemi. Chciał wyrzucić kolejną część mnie – naszyjnik. Gdy był coraz bliżej, zboże zamieniało się w wodę. Z każdym jego krokiem, moje kroki zapadały się. Woda była głębsza i głębsza… Aż straciłem grunt i ostatni raz wykrzykując moje ulubione imię, pochłonęła mnie woda - tak jak mój naszyjnik pochłonęła ciemna otchłań. Prócz… jednej rzeczy. Jeszcze jedna część mnie pozostała na ziemi. Mój morderca odczepił samolocik. Spodobał mu się. Przewracając go w dłoni, fascynując się chwilą, która stale w nim żyła.

Spadałem w głębie oceanu. Niczego nie czułem. Naprawdę niczego. Na dnie znajdowała się wciąż świecąca latarnia i domek obok niej. Wpadłem do niego, przenikając przez dach i opadłem na łóżko, a naszyjnik obok mnie. I zasnąłem…

Obudziłem się w naszej altanie w lesie. Było dość miło. Słońce świeciło bardzo mocno, liście opadały z drzew, a ptaki miło śpiewały. Wokół konarów unosiła się rzadka mgła, ale nie było strasznie. Wyszedłem i rozglądnąłem się. Nie wiedziałem gdzie iść.

Było cudownie.

Spojrzałem na małą ławeczkę, na której leżała kartka. To kartka, która wypadła mi TEGO dnia.

Rozłożyłem ją i przeczytałem:

Gdybym miał tylko godzinę na miłość nim spocznę w grobie

Godzinę by miłość okazać

Dałbym tę miłość Tobie

Boo Bear xx.

Zamykam oczy i próbuję spojrzeć na ziemię. Otwieram je i widzę Louis’a. Ma napuchnięte oczy i tępe spojrzenie. Czeka na kogoś, kto nigdy nie przyjdzie – i on o tym wie. Wtedy podchodzi do niego dziewczyna. Dziewczyna, która mnie widziała. Dziewczyna o imieniu Danielle.

\- Ty jesteś Boo Bear? – pyta trochę niepewnie, ale z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Bo co?

Wtedy wyciąga z torebki kartkę. To ten wiersz.

\- Skąd to masz?!

\- Znalazłam. – oznajmia i siada obok. - Tęsknisz za nim… - kwituje.

Spogląda na nią z ironią.

\- Też piszę wiersze. Jesteś dobry. – pociesza go.

Lou patrzy na nią i maluje na swojej twarzy grymas bólu. Wzdycha ciężko.

\- Nie musisz gdzieś być?

\- Brak ci tej burzy loków. – nie odpowiada na pytanie. – Kochałeś go.

Obrzucił ją tęsknym spojrzeniem. Ja tak samo. A ona tylko uśmiechnęła się lekko i znów spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- Nie wiedziałam co znaczy umrzeć. Myślałam: „zginąć, zastygnąć”.

\- Umrzeć znaczy „odejść”. Harry odszedł.

Spuścił wzrok i czekał na jej reakcję, choć jeszcze chwilę temu pragnął by odeszła.

\- A jeśli nie? – stwierdziła. – Jeśli nadal tu jest…

Widziałem w jej umyśle obraz z tamtej nocy. Widziała kiedy uciekałem.

\- Tak nie wolno! – usłyszałem głos za sobą.

Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem chłopaka, mniej więcej w moim wieku. Mulat o złotych oczach. Miał czarne włosy i ciekawą fryzurę. Nosił koszulę, na której przeważał czerwony kolor. Po za tym miał dopasowane jeansy i kolczyki w uchu.

\- Co? Kim jesteś? – odparłem odruchowo.

\- Nie możesz odwiedzać ludzi, pokazywać się im i szeptać!

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytałem, przerywając.

\- Zayn Malik.

\- Miło mi.

Uśmiechnął się i szedł przed siebie. Maszerował bardzo pewnie i żwawo.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Tam gdzie idą wszyscy. – zachichotał i obrzucił mnie przelotnym spojrzeniem.

\- Czy… - przełknąłem ciężko. – Jesteśmy w niebie?

\- Haha! Niee… - parsknął śmiechem. – Jeszcze nie…

\- Więc co to jest?

\- Hm, w zasadzie to nie ma nazwy. – stwierdził. – Jesteśmy pomiędzy niebem, a ziemią.

Przystanął i złapał mnie za rękę. Już nie byliśmy w lesie. Nie było jesieni, ale zima. Zastąpiła ją bardzo szybko i dała o sobie znać. Wokół leżało dużo śniegu, a drzewa pozostały bezlistne. Na szczęście to nie sprawiło, że utraciły swoje piękno.

\- Spójrz, wszystko to… - wskazał palcem w lewo. - … te góry są jak ziemia, prawda? To nic nadzwyczajnego dla nas.

Przytaknąłem.

\- Ale spójrz tam. Tu nagle zaczyna się morze, które zaraz przeobrazi się w coś innego. To dzieje się tylko tutaj. Mieszanka rzeczywistości i abstrakcji. Czegoś, co możemy zobaczyć idąc do nieba. Piękny świat. Tu jest tylko zabawa… - zaśmiał się na koniec.

Spojrzałem na nasze złączone dłonie i pomyślałem o Louis’ie.

\- Czy my… teraz udajemy się do nieba?

\- Właśnie tak. Jak masz na imię?

\- Harry. – odpowiedziałem. – Ale… ja jeszcze nie mogę tam iść.

\- Jasne, że możesz Harry. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego. – skwitował i uśmiechnął się sympatycznie.

\- Nie dokończyłem czegoś. – odparłem półszeptem i spojrzałem za siebie.

Zayn mówił jeszcze chwilę. Mówił o tym, że za przepięknym drzewem stojącym w zbożu jest bezkresne niebo. Nie ma tam pola kukurydzy, nie ma pamięci, nie ma grobów, ciał i wszystkiego innego. Ale ja nie mogłem patrzeć na przód, jeszcze nie. Miałem zadanie.

Louis w tym czasie był w pracowni i patrzył na modele samolotów. Jeden z nich był przed nim. Najnowszy, świeżo pomalowany, prawie dokończony, bez ostatniego elementu. Nie mógł go dokleić, bo to było tylko i wyłącznie moje zadanie.

Szatyn podniósł się i wziął z półki jeden model. Oglądał go uważnie i zaczynał płakać. To było dla niego takie trudne… Czułem to co on.

\- Nie możesz wrócić. – szepnął Zayn. – To już koniec. Chodź ze mną.

Oddalałem się powoli i kręciłem głową. Nie, nie, nie!

\- Nie znam Cię. Co tu robisz?

Mulat patrzył na mnie z bólem.

\- Musisz porzucić ziemię. Nie żyjesz, musisz odejść.

\- Muszę wrócić do domu.

Po tych słowach liście z drzewa zaczęły odlatywać. Wszystko stało się ponure, więc po prostu uciekłem – w przeciwnym kierunku. Biegłem przez plażę pomiędzy skałami, o które uderzały duże fale. Wiało bardzo mocno, a nade mną leciały samoloty. Były piękne, ale…

Louis ostatni raz spojrzał na jeden z modeli, a potem cisnął nim o kant biurka. Wszystko rozsypało się tak, jak jego życie. Nie wahał się i zabrał następny. Tym również cisnął w coś twardego. Rozpadł się. Powtarzał tę czynność.

Samoloty lecące od strony morza zaczęły gwałtownie spadać w dół. Uderzały o skały i paliły się, niszczyły, psuły. Krzyczałem chcąc to zatrzymać, ale nie mogłem. Było ich coraz więcej i coraz więcej spadało. Niektóre wybuchały już w powietrzu.

Niall i mama wszystko słyszeli. Anne już prawie spała, a Niall siedział w kuchni i czekał na Louis’ego. Płakał coraz bardziej z każdym głośniejszym uderzeniem i trzaskiem. To bolało go bardziej niż ktokolwiek mógł sobie wyobrazić. Niall nie był ze mną zbyt blisko, ale był bardziej wrażliwy niż ktokolwiek kogo znam. Wrażliwszy ode mnie.

W końcu Louis złapał nasz ostatni, najnowszy model. Nie miał już sił. Oparł się o ścianę i wciąż wpatrując w samolocik, zsunął się na podłogę głośno płacząc.

Mój morderca siedział w piwnicy bawiąc się częścią mojego naszyjnika. Z jego twarzy można było odczytać wewnętrzną radość. Wciąż pamiętał tamtą chwilę i karmił się nią jak narkotykiem.

Mój morderca poczuł się bezpiecznie. Ludzie chcieli zapomnieć i żyć dalej. Ta myśl przynosiła mu ulgę. Nikt go nie podejrzewał. Ale…

… nie rozumiał jednej rzeczy. Jak bardzo dziewiętnastolatek może kochać zmarłego chłopca. Jak bardzo Lou mógł Kochać mnie.

Lou zapalił świeczkę i postawił ją na parapecie przed oknem. Płomień odbijał się od szyby i łagodnie falował. I gdy tylko szatyn odszedł od okna, światło jednej małej świeczki rozbłysło.

Wszedłem do altany, która stała na środku wielkiej nicości, nad którą rozciągało się gwieździste niebo.

Lou dostrzegł bijące światło i odwrócił się ze zdziwieniem. Płomień odbijany w szybie uginał się jakby pod wpływem wiatru, ale płomień prawdziwej świeczki – stojącej na parapecie – nadal delikatnie falował. Szatyn zbliżył się do świecy. Patrzył w szybę i wiedział, że tu jestem. Czuł mnie, a ja czułem jego.

Widziałem go i uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Lou…

Wypowiedziałem najdelikatniej jak umiałem.

\- Harry.

Powoli zbliżał dłoń do szyby.

Widziałem jak ją do mnie wyciąga i chciałem ją złapać, ale nie widział mnie. Ja byłem w swoim świcie, a on w swoim. Jedyne co nam pozostawało to uczucie. I kiedy tylko poczuliśmy je wystarczająco mocno, płomień przestał się uginać. Wszystko wróciło do normy, a Zayn znów mnie odwiedził.

\- Już dobrze. – uśmiechnąłem się. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. On wie, że tu jestem. Mój Lou wie.

Nadal z nim byłem. Nie zasnąłem, nie odszedłem, nie zastygłem. W tamtym świecie było naprawdę cudownie. Wraz z Zaynem wykorzystywaliśmy każdą chwile. Nigdy nie chcieliśmy iść spać. Żyliśmy, mieszkaliśmy w raju. Były tam małe planety porośnięte trawą. Były latające balony i żywopłoty o zabawnych kształtach. Tańczyliśmy, skakaliśmy, śpiewaliśmy, śmialiśmy się. W zimie zjeżdżaliśmy na sankach bez strachu. Już nic złego nie mogło nam się stać. Było tak cudownie. Mijaliśmy lodowe rzeźby. Robiliśmy zdjęcia, biegaliśmy za zwierzętami.

Li, who never believed in love - he found it

Lou był w moim pokoju. Obserwował szklaną kulę i myślał o tym samotnym domku tak jak ja parę lat temu. Przechylił ją, a płatki zawirowały. Uśmiechnął się. Wtedy na korytarzu przed pokojem stanął Niall. Był zaspany i smutny.

\- Lou. Widziałem Harry’ego.

Szatyn spojrzał na niego z nadzieją i natychmiast do siebie przywołał. Blondyn usiadł obok niego i przytulił się.

\- Był w kuchni, kiedy spałem. Zabrał z lodówki mleko, a potem pocałował mnie w policzek.

Louis objął go ręką i uśmiechnął się.

\- Też go widziałem, bracie.

\- Lou?

\- Tak?

\- On nas słyszy…

Niall nie mylił się. Nigdy. Choć zwykle wygadywał głupoty i nie zwracał uwagi na to co robi – nigdy się nie mylił.

Lou wstał i prowadził go powoli w stronę wyjścia. Jednak jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na moją półkę i dostrzegł tam pudełko z kasetami. To były wszystkie kasety, na których nagrywałem niepotrzebne rozmowy. Nikt nigdy ich nie przesłuchał. Sam robiłem to rzadko. Po prostu były nudne. Prócz jednej.

Następnego dnia Tommo odsłuchał jedną z nich w towarzystwie mojej mamy. Była tam nagrana rozmowa starszych pań przed kościołem. Jak zwykle plotki, ale zabawne, więc Lou nie ukrywał uśmiechu. Mama opierała głowę na dłoni i kręciła nią.

\- Nie możemy od razu odsłuchać wszystkich?

\- Nieee… Będzie zasada. Jedna na dwa tygodnie. On też tak robił. – uśmiechnął się.

\- To bez sensu.

\- Owszem. – zachichotał, a ona spojrzała na niego zrezygnowana.

Nie mogła zrozumieć zachowania szatyna. Minął już jakiś czas, ale Anne nie potrafiła się pozbierać. W końcu – była matką zmarłego chłopaka.

Za to Lou wyładowywał emocje w inny sposób. Siedział w pracowni cały poranek i myślał o moim morderstwie. Myślał i myślał, aż w końcu zadzwonił na policję. Przekazał Stanley’owi parę cennych informacji o mnie. Przede wszystkim, że nie poszedłbym z nikim obcym. To musiał być ktoś znajomy. Tylko kto?

Zaczęły się ponowne przesłuchania i poszukiwania. Wciąż nie znaleziono mojego ciała. Wszyscy sąsiedzi byli parę razy odwiedzani przez policje prócz tego jednego. Prócz Mojego mordercy. Stwarzał zbyt dobre pozory.

W tym czasie ON żył spokojnie polując na następna ofiarę. Skończył swój domek. Był świetny i zachwycała się nim każda mała dziewczynka. Mój morderca zdobywał zaufanie innych. Szedł przez centrum handlowe wioząc domek pomiędzy sklepami. Radośnie machał do dzieci i zakładał maskę przyjaznego sąsiada.

Wszystko się zmieniało. Życie stawało się paranoją. Lou wciąż wydzwaniał, szukał, podawał nazwiska. Mój morderca spokojnie grabił liście i rozkoszował się swoim życiem. Liam wyładowywał złość w sporcie. Nie przestawał ćwiczyć. Stawał się inny, obcy i wulgarny.

Niall stał się skryty.

Obserwowałem to wszystko stojąc w altanie. Bałem się.

Pewnego dnia Lou przyszedł do domu z jakimiś paczkami. Był w archiwum miejskim i miał mnóstwo podejrzanych. Usiadł ze Stanley’em w kuchni, a w pokoju za nimi stała mama. Nie dało się ukryć, że płakała. Z jej twarzy nie znikała żałobna mina i napuchnięte policzki. Cierpiała.

\- Panie Tomlinson… to nie takie łatwe. – wchodził mu w słowo śledczy.

\- Louis, kochanie… - wtrącała się mama.

\- Ed wygląda na spokojnego faceta, ale nosi pieluchy. – mówił dalej szatyn. – Ma osiemdziesiąt lat.

\- Louis…

\- Śledziłem go w supermarkecie. Miał ich pełen wózek!

\- Cierpi na prostatę. – wyjaśniła Anne.

\- Musicie się cofnąć. – nie słuchał jej. – Sprawdzić przeszłość tych ludzi, ich zbrodnie…

\- Lou to nic nie zmieni! – nie poddawała się.

\- I podatki sporo mówią o człowieku…

\- Czy możesz wreszcie przestać!? Możesz dać temu spokój!? – wrzasnęła i odeszła do innego pokoju zanosząc się płaczem.

\- Minęło jedenaście miesięcy. – powiedział śledczy. – Ty po swojemu jakoś sobie z tym radzisz, ale ona nie. Musisz jej pomóc. Potrzebuje pomocy.

*

I tak do mojego dawnego domu przyjechała babcia. Moja podpora, przyjaciółka i nieśmiertelna kobieta. Paliła, piła i nadal była piękna. Silna osoba. Niall bardzo ją lubił. Nie poznał żadnej ze swoich babć, bo obie wcześnie zmarły. Ta była dla niego tą, której nigdy nie miał.

Widziałem z mojej altany jak mama jest bardzo zaskoczona jej wizytą. Lou wyjaśnił, że pomorze. I miał racje, babcia była wspaniała i… zabawna.

\- Czy to wszystko? – zapytał Lou wnosząc dwie walizki.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny! To tylko kosmetyki! – zaśmiała się, a potem wyściskała go najmocniej jak umiała. – Mmm, nadal przystojny.

W tym czasie obok przemknął Liam. Miał na sobie dres i znów wybierał się na długi bieg.

\- Nie przywitasz się? – zatrzymał go Louis.

Li spojrzał na wszystkich bez żadnego konkretnego wyrazu twarzy. Odetchnął i wybiegł. Babcia zapaliła papierosa i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wydukała: - Uh, nienawidzi mnie.

Wyjęła z torebki butelkę alkoholu i z hukiem postawiła ją na stole.

\- Co dla Ciebie Lou?

\- Nie pije! – odkrzyczał z drugiego pokoju.

\- O, i to Twój problem.

Mama się sypała, Lou powoli wpadał w paranoje. Babcia przejęła stery w tym domu i szybko dała do zrozumienia, że jest szefową. Przede wszystkim zaopiekowała się Niall’em i nie pozwoliła mu na zmiany. Znów był tym radosnym chłopcem, którego zapamiętałem. Liam jednak był nieugięty. Spędzał całe dnie na bieganiu lub ćwiczeniu na siłowni. Jeśli już przyszło mu zostać (tak się składa, że wszyscy zamieszkali razem), to siedział w pokoju i liczył pompki oraz brzuszki. Nie dał się.

*

Pewnego dnia mama zatrzymała się przed moim pokojem. Patrzyła na niego długo. Był wciąż taki sam. Pościel została wymięta i nie poskładana od dnia, w którym wstałem z łóżka i ruszyłem na śniadanie. Wszystkie rzeczy takie jak figurki, komiksy, plakaty, ubrania i temu podobne leżały w tym samym miejscu, w którym je zostawiłem. Miałem wielką nadzieje, że mama w końcu wejdzie do środka i poczuje mnie. Jednak nie zrobiła tego. Bała się wspomnień. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i poszła dalej.

Liam i Brit biegli jak każdego poranka mijając te same domy. I za każdym razem pies zatrzymywał się i szczekał przed domem mojego mordercy. Liama to intrygowało. Był coraz bardziej ciekawy. W tym czasie ON siedział w samochodzie i Li nic o tym nie wiedział. Był obserwowany.

W końcu sąsiad zdecydował wyjść. Miał ze sobą papierowe torby z zakupami. Uśmiechnął się sympatycznie i zagwizdał na psa. Ten ucichł. Liam stał jak wryty, trzymając smycz.

Mój morderca patrzył na niego tak jak wtedy na mnie - ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

\- Hey! – zawołał i pokazał na niego palcem. – Ty jesteś synem Payne’ów, tak?

Dokładnie tak samo zawołał na mnie w TEN dzień. Liam przytaknął dokładnie tak samo jak ja, a potem odbiegł wołając psa. Nawet nie wiedział, że ten wciąż go obserwuje.

Niall malował babci paznokcie. Ona jak zwykle paliła i ucinała z nim pogawędkę.

\- Babciu? – zaczął. – Wiem gdzie jest Harry.

\- Harry poszedł do nieba skarbie. – odpowiedziała tak, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Liam mówi, że nie ma nieba…

\- Dobrze, dobrze. – wywróciła oczyma. – Harry umarł.

Niall spojrzał na nią wrogo i przestał malować, utrzymując w powietrzu pędzelek ociekający czerwoną, gęstą cieczą.

\- Ty też umrzesz. – skwitował.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i zaciągnęła się papierosem.

\- Czemu tak mówisz?

\- Bo jesteś stara. – odparł szczerze.

\- Mam trzydzieści pięć lat! Nawdychałeś się za dużo lakieru…

Niall roześmiał się w środku. Kogo ona chciała oszukać? Ale przytaknął tylko, udając, że jest głupiutkim, małym chłopcem.

\- I nic mi się nie stanie. – uśmiechnęła się. – Wiesz dlaczego?

Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Bo codziennie zażywam lekarstwo. – oznajmiła i przyłożyła do ust szklankę z alkoholem.

\- Babciu… On tu jest.

\- Co?

\- Harry. Jest pomiędzy… - szepnął tajemniczo i jak zwykle miał racje.

Mieszkałem w błękicie pomiędzy niebem, a ziemią. Było tam pięknie, ale nie zupełnie. Dni były jednakowe i co noc śnił mi się ten sam sen. Zapach wilgoci, krzyk, którego nikt nie słyszy i ten chłodny wiatr…

Bicie mojego serca niczym młot uderzający w próżnie. To był najgorszy dźwięk. Słyszałem jak wołają mnie głosy zmarłych. Chciałem pójść za nimi i trafić do wyjścia, ale wracałem pod te same drzwi.

Bałem się.

Widziałem, że jeśli tam wejdę już nie wyjdę.

Mój morderca potrafił długo żyć chwilą. Raz po raz karmił się wspomnieniem. Był jak zwierze bez twarzy, nieskończony, zachłannie pragnące więcej. Wciąż polujący na nowe ofiary i wypijający z nich życie jak krew. Bawiło go to. Aż… znów to poczuł. Pustka wracała i znów wzbierała w nim potrzeba.

Gdy przyszło lato na pole kukurydzy zakradała się młoda para. Dziewczyna była ładną blondynką, a chłopak należał do drużyny football’owej.

ON zaczął ich obserwować. Stał wśród kolb i patrzył. Miał w oczach ogień, a w środku czół ten sam głód, który wciąż powracał.

Lou przesiadywał w swojej pracowni odsłuchując kolejne nagrania. Jedno na dwa tygodnie. Potem długo patrzył w kasetę i myślał. Dużo wspominał. Wszystko co robiliśmy razem i to jaki byłem. Każdy powoli zapominał. Nie pamiętali tego co on. Gdy ktoś pytał jak wyglądał Harry, odpowiadali: Miał loki i duże, zielone oczy.

Zapomnieli o dołeczkach i szerokim uśmiechu. Dużym nosie i ustach. O wzroście i lekko garbatej posturze, którą udawało mi się „naprawić”.

Lou wciąż o tym myślał. Chciał choć na chwilę wyobrazić sobie, że wciąż tu jestem. Mówił do siebie, że widział mnie wczoraj. Stałem na przystanku i jechałem w ostatnią podróż.

Słyszałem wszystkie jego myśli, które doprowadzały mnie do śmiechu i płaczu.

Moja mama poszła raz na posterunek policji podziękować za wszelką pomoc. Ona i Stanley znali się trochę wcześniej. Byli dobrymi znajomymi, więc ucięli krótką pogawędkę.

Gdy śledczy zaproponował by usiadła, na posterunek weszła kobieta wraz z synem. Stał do niej tyłem i miał takie same loki jak ja. Mama zamarła i patrzyła dłuższa chwilę z nadzieją. Widziałem w jej oczach łzy. Ona naprawdę myślała, że to ja. Ale… to nie byłem ja i to było najgorsze.

Chłopak odwrócił się siadając na krześle, jednocześnie ukazując swoją twarz. Anne westchnęła ciężko.

\- Tak jest codziennie! – wrzasnęła gdy wróciła do domu.

Liam spał jeszcze w swoim łóżku i wszystko słyszał. Nienawidził tego kim się stał, ale nie zamierzał się zmieniać. W środku wszystko go rozdzierało. Pogodził się z tym, że mnie nie ma, ale nie mógł tego znieść. Bo przecież jak to możliwe? Miał dopiero 17 lat, a jego przyjaciel został zamordowany. Kto mógł być następny?

\- A Lou? Co z jego pomocą? On się stara! – odpowiedziała babcia.

\- Pomocą? Jaką pomocą?! – odpysknęła. – Sypia w pracowni bez przerwy patrząc w pustą przestrzeń i nie potrafi pomóc samemu sobie!

\- Trudno! Musisz sobie z tym poradzić, nie masz wyboru.

\- Radzę sobie!

\- Nie możesz się poddać… - mówiła, szperając w szafkach.

\- Hey, to cherry do gotowania! – upomniała ją, gdy staruszka wyjęła alkohol.

\- Musisz nauczyć się z tym żyć. – nie zwracała na nią uwagi.

\- Żyję z tym! – krzyczała łamiącym się głosem. – Żyję!

\- Nie prawda! Nie wchodzisz do jego pokoju, nie pozwalasz ruszać rzeczy! Masz grobowiec na końcu domu!

Babcia zawsze była szczera. Mama się przejęła, więc zniżyła ton.

\- Myślisz, że jak go zapląbujesz ból minie?

Anne stała jak wryta ciężko oddychając. Nie miała pojęcia co już powiedzieć… Zaczęła płakać.

Na drugi dzień spakowała się i siedziała w taksówce zanim wszyscy zdążyli się obudzić. Louis znalazł list na komodzie, w którym wyjaśniła o czym zadecydowała.

Mama wyjechała najdalej jak mogła. Zatrudniła się w ogromnym sadzie, myśląc, że ciężka praca uśmierzy ból. Jeśli ktoś spytał, mówiła, że nie miała dzieci. Pisała kartki do Liama. Opowiadała co u niej i kazała się nie martwić. A on? Li, który nigdy nie wierzył w miłość – znalazł ją.

Ja i Zayn oglądaliśmy jego pierwszy pocałunek.

Stał na ganku za domem dziewczyny i podarował jej małe, czerwone pudełeczko. Otworzyła je starannie i wyjęła jedną z połówek serc… drugą on nosił na szyi. Potem zbliżyli się do siebie i delikatnie pocałowali. Przeżyli to, co ja przeżywałem prawie każdego dnia z moim Lou. Nie wierzący w tak silne uczucie, Liam, dorastał…

Płakałem przez całą tą scenę. Ze szczęścia przyjaciela, a także z mojego nieszczęścia. Już nigdy nie będę mógł pocałować Louis’ego. Nie będę mógł go przytulić lub dotknąć. Już nigdy.

Zayn podszedł do mnie zdziwiony.

\- Co się stało? Powinieneś się cieszyć.

\- Cieszę się. – odparłem. – Bardzo się cieszę.

\- To dlaczego płaczesz? – nadal miał tą zmartwioną minę. – Myślisz, że tego nie chciał?

\- Nie! Chciał tego bardzo…

Obserwowałem Louis’a…

Byłem w powietrzu wokół niego. Nawet w te chłodne poranki. Pisał wiersze z dziewczyną akceptującą obecność zmarłych wśród żywych - Danielle. Lubiła chodzić na cmentarz. Czasem zapalała świeczki na byle jakich grobach. Mojego tam nie było… ale i tak pamiętała.

Pisali razem wiersze i rozmawiali. Oboje czuli moją obecność. Tylko oni. Byli wyjątkowi.

Loueh wciąż o mnie myślał i nigdy nie przestawał. Nie mógł zająć się niczym innym. Ale… powoli zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie pora … zapomnieć. By pozwolić mi odejść.

*

Któregoś wieczora Tommo i Li spędzali czas na dworze. Było już ciemno, a oni trenowali rzuty. Piłka niefortunnie potoczyła się pod dom sąsiada. Liam pobiegł po nią i zatrzymał się zanim zawrócił. W pokojach na górze było włączone światło. Stwarzało pozory.

ON co wieczór oglądał wycinki z gazet o ciemnym blondynie. Obrał go sobie za następny cel. Li był dobrym sportowcem, więc często ukazywał się w miejskiej prasie. Uczestniczył głównie w biegach.

Ale tym razem mój morderca siedział w samochodzie, gapiąc się w lusterko i mierząc wzrokiem mojego przyjaciela.

Obserwował go dość często. Gdy ten ćwiczył, był na spacerze lub szedł do szkoły. Zawsze!

Mój morderca miał intuicję. Wiedział, że mojego przyjaciela intryguje samotny mężczyzna z zielonego domu. Czyli on sam. Nie dawał mu spokoju i mój morderca był o to zły. Zaczął odczuwać znajomy popęd. Znów wziął swój zeszyt i zaczął planować. Rysował coś na kształt klatki, pułapki. Potem wziął się za budowanie. To nie było trudne. Nie dla niego.

*

Louis wyjął z pudełka ostatnią kasetę. Było mu trochę żal. Słuchając ją szedł przez centrum handlowe. Obserwował ludzi i zastanawiał się jakie jest ich prawdziwe JA. Każdy wyglądał podejrzanie, każdy miał coś na sumieniu i każdy na niego patrzył.

To było to nagranie z dnia, w którym sąsiad odwiedził nas w domu. Jeszcze zanim poznałem Louis’ego.

Najpierw Louis śmiał się, a potem zamarł.

Ja również znalazłem kasetę. Tu, w moim świecie. Zacząłem jej słuchać. Były tam różne głosy…

\- Muszę pana na chwilę przeprosić.- Tommo usłyszał głos mamy.

\- Nie ma sprawy.

Słychać oddalające się kroki.

\- Czy może pan odpowiedzieć na parę pytań?

Cisza.

\- Miał pan kiedyś żonę? A dzieci? Gdzie pan pracował?

\- Słuchaj młody! Nienawidzę dzieci! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, bo zabije!

W moich uszach rozbrzmiały paniczne krzyki. Odrzuciłem słuchawki i gwałtownie się odsunąłem. To było straszne.

You are my second pilot and my greatest love.

Louis siedzi w nowej pracy. Myśli.

Ja jestem tutaj. Boję się.

Mój morderca robi pułapkę. Nie może się doczekać.

*

Rozbłysło światło latarni. Nienawidziłem go. Prowadziło tylko do jednych drzwi… tym razem tak samo.

Zniknął las i pojawiła się pusta, zamglona przestrzeń, wśród której znajdował się domek. Sople zaczęły topnieć. Były na gałęziach drzew pomimo upału. Widziałem w nich Louis’ego.

Zatrzymał samochód przed domem sąsiada. Obserwował zaniedbany ogród. Mogłoby się wydawać, że mój morderca dbał o kwiaty tylko po to by zwabić moją rodzinę. A może rzeczywiście tak było?

Louis’emu wydawało się, że przez chwilę słyszy mój głos. Krzyk. Odwrócił się, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. A jednak ja byłem tu z nim. Nie wiedziałem co chce zrobić, ale widziałem go i podążałem za każdym krokiem.

Mój morderca też go widział. Czekał aż odejdzie, bo niósł materiały na klatkę.

Zaczął wychodzić gdy Lou odwrócił się ze spuszczoną głową. Wtedy po ścianie jego garażu przebiegł mój cień. Przestraszył się i upuścił wszystko.

Tommo gwałtownie spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dochodził huk.

W tym czasie znalazłem się w otchłani. Wszystko było białe, a na środku stał brudny, czarny sejf. Wahałem się, ale musiałem go otworzyć.

Wzrok szatyna padł na niedokończonej konstrukcji, a potem przeniósł się na mojego mordercę.

\- Co to jest?

\- Oh, konstrukcja, nad którą pracuje. – wyjaśnił.

\- Poluje pan?

Zatrzymał się podnosząc z ziemi kije i po chwili ruszył za dom.

Podszedłem i otworzyłem sejf. Gapiłem się w jego zawartość.

\- Tak… na kaczki.

\- To tak zwany kosz?

\- Tak.

\- Sprawdza się?

\- O tak! Trzeba się zasadzać, umieć się kryć i mieć cierpliwość… duuużo cierpliwości! Godzinami siedzę po ciemku. Lubię tak spędzać czas, na powietrzu.

Wyciągnąłem rękę po róże.

Lou zerwał kwiat z żywopłotu.

\- Em, nie miałem okazji powiedzieć jak współczuję państwu tej straty.

Wyjąłem róże i patrzyłem na nią.

Lou zerwał kwiat. Odwrócił się.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i przejechałem ręką po lokach. Czułem w sobie złość. Niewyjaśniony gniew, który buzował w moich żyłach.

\- Lou. – wypowiedziałem szeptem gdzieś w środku mnie.

Róża zaczęła zabierać kolorów, ale tylko Louis mógł to zobaczyć. Chciałem dać mu znak i zrozumiał go.

Znów zwrócił się twarzą do sąsiada i upuścił kwiat. Mój morderca poczuł się niezręcznie. Zaczął swoją pracę, a Lou podszedł do niego.

\- Pan pozwoli, pomogę.

\- Nie trzeba.

\- Trzeba, trzeba. Wygląda na ciężką robotę.

\- Dobrze, dziękuje.

Szatyn nagle zatrzymał się i obserwował jego ruchy. Słyszał moje głosy. Oddał się retrospekcji i widział mnie w swoim umyśle. Nasze wspólne chwile. Nocne oglądanie filmów, walki na poduszki, długie spacery, jazdy na rowerach, wycieczki, nauka, sklejanie modeli, czułe słówka, pocałunki…

Patrzył na jego ręce i słyszał mój krzyk. Przeraźliwe, ale krótkie wołanie o pomoc. Dłonie mojego mordercy były zakryte rękawiczkami. Mocno zawiązywał drewno. Ściskał sznurki tak, by nikt nie mógł wydostać się z wnętrza klatki. Zaciskał zęby. Marszczył brwi. Buzował w nim głód. Chciał mieć coś, co zapełni pustkę.

Lou już wszystko wiedział. Patrzył na niego spojrzeniem pełnym żalu, które krzyczało: dlaczego?! Mój morderca już wiedział, że on wie. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna przestraszył się.

\- Myślę, że powinien pan iść do domu. – stwierdził sąsiad.

Lou nie odpowiedział. Nie mógł uwierzyć.

\- Naprawdę. Idź do domu. – powtórzył i zaczął biec w stronę drzwi frontowych.

Louis powoli ruszył za nim. ON otworzył drzwi i zatrzymał się.

\- Przykro mi. Nie mogę panu pomóc.

Lou tym razem rzucił się w jego kierunku. Uderzał w drzwi z całych sił.

\- Co mu zrobiłeś?! Co zrobiłeś mojemu Harry’emu ?! Gdzie on jest?!

Kopał w drzwi tak mocno, że wyłamał deskę.

*

\- Skończ z tym Tomlinson! – krzyczał śledczy. – O mało Cię nie aresztowali! Miałeś szczęście, że nie wniósł skargi!

\- Szczęście? – odezwał się Liam, który nagle pojawił się na schodach.

\- Zrobił mu dziurę w drzwiach. – wytłumaczył Stanley.

\- Szkoda, że nie w głowie!

\- Słyszałeś Tomlinson? Taki przykład im dajesz? Napastujesz sąsiadów!

\- On nie zwariował! – bronił go Li.

\- Nie mówię tak…

\- Ale go pan nie słucha!

\- Potrzebne są dowody! Nie możemy rzucać oskarżeń na sąsiada ot tak! Bez powodu!

\- Jest pan żałosny… - parsknął. – Przyzna pan, już dawno przestaliście go szukać!

\- Liam. – przerwał im Lou. – Stanley ma racje. Już czas zapomnieć. – westchnął, wpatrując się pusto w podłogę.

\- Lou…

\- Wszystko się ułoży. – skierował się do niego. – Stan, doceniam wszystko co dla nas zrobiłeś. Poświęciłeś każdą cenną chwilę. Bardzo nas wspierałeś.

Zdołał wydusić z siebie tylko tyle… Tylko tyle, byleby śledczy jak najszybciej opuścił dom.

*

Gdy wszyscy już spali Louis zakradł się do pokojów. Przymknął drzwi od sypialni Liama i ucałował Niall’a oraz babcię na dobranoc. Przy okazji wziął z ich pokoju kij baseballowy.

Znów targała nim ta sama rządza do zemsty. Tym razem była silniejsza.

W oknie znów świeciła się świeczka. Chciał bym był przy nim.

Morderstwo zmienia wszystko. Za życia nie nienawidziłem nikogo. Teraz nienawiść była wszystkim co miałem.

\- Chce żeby umarł. – mówiłem drżącym głosem obserwując to co działo się na ziemi. Zayn niepewnie stał za mną.

\- Żeby był zimny i martwy. I bez kropli krwi w żyłach!

Oddycham ciężko.

\- Spójrz na mnie! – odwracam się do mulata. – Spójrz co mi zrobił! Kim teraz jestem?! Zmarłym?! Utraconym?! Zaginionym?! Jestem niczym!

Rozpłakałem się na dobre. Łzy leciały strumieniami i były naprawdę duże. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Mój morderca powoli wychodził z domu. Louis schował się za krzakiem i oczekiwał aż ten pójdzie w stronę pola kukurydzy.

\- Byłem głupi… - rozpłakałem się. – Taki głupi!

\- Tego już nie zmienisz.

Mój morderca powoli zbliżał się do swojego celu. Lou szedł parę metrów za nim.

\- Nie jesteś jego własnością. – powiedział Zayn. – Możesz się uwolnić, ale nie w ten sposób.

\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć?! Nie wiesz nic! On odebrał mi życie!

Światło latarni znów zaświeciło.

\- Zobaczysz Harry. W końcu to zrozumiesz. – jego głos zabrzmiał jak echo, a sopel przeszyty światłem opadł na ziemię i mocno wbił się w śnieg. 

\- Wszyscy umierają…

Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i nagle znajdowałem się w dużej altanie na polu kukurydzy bez Zayna.

Obok przemknęła jakaś para. Ta sama blondynka i ten sam chłopak z drużyny.

Lou szybko wbiegł pomiędzy kolby i biegł z kijem na oślep.

Zobaczyłem go! Był obok i biegł bardzo szybko. Krzyczałem, ale nie słyszał mnie ani nie widział. Chciałem go zatrzymać. Zrozumiałem co zrobiłem. Musiał zawrócić! Musiał!

Ale był już za późno…

Zobaczył światło latarki.

\- Wiem, że to ty! No dalej! Zmierz się ze mną! Słyszysz sukinsynu?!

Nagle światło zgasło, a on rzucił się przed siebie i wpadł na blondynkę. Krzyczała i chciała by ją puścił, a on po prostu się zaplątał.

Chłopak wyszedł zza kolb.

\- Zbok! – wysyczał przez zęby i zaczął bić szatyna.

Popchnął go na ziemię, uderzył łokciem i latarką w twarz, a potem pięściami i kopał. Dziewczyna krzyczała.

\- Zostaw! Zabijesz go!

Nie słuchał jej. W tym czasie światło latarki przeskakiwało z miejsca na miejsce, co jakiś czas ukazując mojego mordercę. Stał tam i patrzył. Nikt go nie widział.

Byłem tam obok w altanie i krzyczałem.

\- Louis! Louis!!!

Nie słyszał mnie.

\- Zostaw go! Zostaw mojego Lou!

Chłopak również nie słyszał. Położyłem się na ziemi nadal krzycząc i płakałem. Co ja narobiłem?!

Dziewczyna podniosła się i złapała bruneta za ręce.

\- Zabijesz go!

Ten odsunął się, ale chciał uderzyć szatyna jeszcze raz. Blondynka znów go powstrzymała. Spojrzeli na nieruszającego się chłopaka.

\- O kurwa! Zabiłeś go! – krzyczała i zanosiła się płaczem.

\- Uciekaj!

\- Zabiłeś go!

\- Uciekaj mówię!

Zostawili nas. Lou pozostał tam nieruchomy, ale wciąż żywy. Ja leżałem przy nim, ale nie mogłem go poczuć i co najważniejsze – pomóc mu.

*

Szybko został przewieziony do szpitala. Próbowali go obudzić. Na jego twarzy i ciele roiło się od siniaków i śladów krwi. W tym czasie moja altanka rozpadała się. Belki podtrzymujące dach spróchniały i zaczęły się łamać. Wszystko pękało. Słyszałem trzask, więc wyszedłem poza nią. Oparłem się o konar drzewa i patrzyłem jak miejsce, w którym narodziła się moja miłość, pochłania ziemia.

Nasza altana zapadła się w wielki dół. To był znak, że czas już wybrać tamte drzwi.

Louis Tomlinson.

Zrozumiałem, że nigdy mnie nie skreśli. Nigdy nie uzna mnie za zmarłego. Byłem jego ukochanym, jedynym, częścią jego samego. On był moim chłopakiem, opiekunem, częścią mnie. I kochał mnie ze wszystkich sił. Musiałem go uwolnić.

Poszedłem do domu z latarnią. Drzwi były już otwarte. Czekali. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i przekroczyłem próg. Wokół było ciemno i panował ponury nastrój. Bałem się.

Przemierzając zamglone pokoje znajduje się w innej scenerii.

Jestem na drodze. Widzę przejeżdżające obok samochody. Odskakuje w bezpieczną odległość od nich i widzę ciało. Wiem, że będę widział ich coraz więcej i więcej… w różnych miejscach. I to jest moje piekło, przez które muszę przejść.

Nathan Scheli, 15 lat. 19. września 2005 roku. Został zamordowany i wrzucony do fosy.

Joe Mayer. 13 lat. 2. maja 2006 roku. Został zwabiony i zamordowany w ogrodzie sąsiada.

Luke Perkins, 14 lat. 21. stycznia 2007 roku. Już nie żył gdy wrzucił jego ciało do rzeki.

Rosalia Cambridge. 17. sierpnia 2008 roku. Zwabił ją do chaty. Najmłodsza. Sześć lat.

Denis Thomas, 13 lat . 5. marca 2009 roku.Chciał tylko ją dotknąć, ale zaczęła krzyczeć.

Zayn Malik, 17 lat. 1. września 2010 roku. Czekał na swojego ojca przed szkołą. Zniknął.

Las obok pola. Piwnica. Sejf. Ciało. Nie widzę go. Jest zamknięte.

Włożył je do worka i przytargał do domu zostawiając za sobą ślad błota. Był szybki, energiczny, zły. Otworzył sejf i wrzucił tam ciało. Odetchnął z ulgą.

Harry Styles, 16 lat. 6. grudnia 2010 roku. Zamordowany w domku z drewna w lesie. Ciało nigdy nieodnalezione.

*

Babcia wracała do domu ze szpitala wraz z Louis’m, Liamem i Niall’em. Mijając dom mojego mordercy, Li nie spuszczał wzroku z okien.

A ON stał za drzwiami. Było widać zarys jego sylwetki.

Wciąż ich obserwował i przestał kiedy dojechali na podjazd. Wtedy wrócił do piwnicy i zabrał parę narzędzi. Trzy różnej wielkości noże, młotek, siekiera, taśmy klejące, lina. Zawinął wszystko w kłębek w jakimś materiale, a potem wziął klatkę.

Liam biegł ze swoją grupą i minął go odjeżdżającego niewiadomo gdzie. Obserwował go przez chwilę.

Li nie mógł przepuścić takiej okazji. Zwolnił tępo i przystanął głośno oddychając.

\- Co jest Liam? – zapytał trener.

\- Nic, nic. Biegnijcie dalej!

\- Na pewno?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dogonisz nas? Ok.!

Przyjaciel zaczekał chwilę. Na ulicach było pusto, miał wolne pole do popisu. Wkradł się za dom i szukał wejścia. Znalazł okno od piwnicy i mocnym kopniakiem wybił szybę. Wszedł do środka przewracając parę rzeczy. Rozglądnął się. Na środku stało krzesło. Po za tym – nic nadzwyczajnego.

Wyszedł na górę i zaczął przeszukiwać wszystkie szuflady. Było tam pełno magazynów i niepotrzebnych papierów. Znalazł gazetę, a na pierwszej stronie widniało zdjęcie chłopaka bardzo podobnego do mojego mordercy.

\- Nastolatek oskarżony o pobicie. – przeczytał na głos.

Nagle coś uderzyło w drzwi. Podskoczył i wrzucił gazetę na swoje miejsce. Podniósł się i lekko wyjrzał przez okno.

Odetchnął gdy zobaczył chłopaka rozwożącego gazety.

Zdecydował pójść na górę. Był już w jego sypialni, gdy właściciel domu wracał. Skręcał w odpowiednią ulicę, a Liam zasuwał kolejną szufladę. Przebiegł przez dywan obok łóżka i coś skrzypnęło. Stanął jeszcze raz i ponownie skrzypnęło. Odsunął dywan i naciskał jedną z desek. Była poluzowana.

W tym czasie mój morderca był już na podjeździe i parę kroków dzieliło go od wejścia do domu. Li uniósł deskę i zaczął szperać dłonią w pustej dziurze. Złapał coś – to był zeszyt.

Ciemny brunet otworzył go i przeglądał przeróżne plany. Nagle usłyszał brzdęk towarzyszący przekręcaniu klucza w zamku. Mój morderca był już w domu. 

Liam nie miał zamiaru się wycofać. Przewracał stronę po stronie, bardzo powoli i cicho. Dostrzegł zapiski, wśród których znajdowało się moje nazwisko, a konkretnie:

„Styles boy”.

Właściciel domu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. To go niepokoiło. Chodził po pokojach ściągając kurtkę i nasłuchując. Słyszał każdy szmer, każdy przewrót strony, każde sunięcie palcami po papierze.

Liam znalazł plan miejsca, w którym znakiem X zaznaczone było miejsce mojego morderstwa. Przesuwał palce po krawędziach, a JEMU wydawało się, że coś słyszy.

Ciemny blondyn dotarł do rysunku domku, w którym spędziłem ostatnie minuty życia. Przyglądał się długo aż zdecydował przejść na kolejną stronę, nie widząc, że ta zaważy o wszystkim.

Moje zdjęcie i kosmyk włosów.

To było przyklejone do wąskiej kartki.

W tym czasie Mój morderca udał się do piwnicy. Wciąż miał podejrzenia… i słusznie. Zszedł parę stopni niżej i dostrzegł rozbitą szybę. Szkło odbijało światło w jego stronę.

Liam miał to po co przyszedł. Musiał wracać. Zamknął zeszyt i zaczął opuszczać brakujący element podłogi najdelikatniej jak umiał. Mój morderca zaczął powoli wychodzić po schodkach z powrotem do mieszkania. Nagle zatrzymał się i nasłuchiwał.

Li trzymał deseczkę opuszkami palców. Jeszcze trochę, a będzie mógł myśleć jak się stąd wydostać.

Teraz utrzymywał ją tylko na paznokciach. Jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze chwila.

Stuknęło.

Mój morderca był już pewny, że ktoś jest na górze. Z diabłami w oczach zaczął biec po schodach, a Liam wpadł w panikę. Którędy miał wyjść?! Zaczął wirować z zeszytem w ręku i dostrzegł okno. Mężczyzna był już coraz bliżej, ale Liamowi udało się przez nie wyskoczyć. Wpadł na daszek i sturlał się z niego, po czym spadł na plecy. Morderca był w oknie. Zaciskał zęby i szybko rzucił się z powrotem do schodów. Li leżał na ziemi i nie mógł złapać oddechu. Trząsł się, aż w końcu złapał zeszyt i podniósł się. Właściciel domu wybiegł już wtedy frontowymi drzwiami i biegł za ciemnym blondynem tak blisko, że brakowało milimetrów by go pochwycił. Na szczęście w pobliżu był płot, który bez problemu przeskoczył wysportowany nastolatek.

Mój morderca przestraszył się. Musiał uciekać. Wrócił do domu i spakował pierwsze lepsze koszule, zdjęcie, dyplom, koc. Złapał torbę i wskoczył do samochodu.

*

Liam wrócił do domu biegiem i od progu zaczął wołać Louis’ego. Spotkał w kuchni babcię.

\- Gdzie Louis?!

Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, bo znalazł się w innym pokoju i zamarł.

\- Anne?

Wszyscy stali jak wryci. Moja mama trochę się zmieniła… Miała krótsze włosy, ładny płaszcz i walizkę obok siebie.

\- Co tu robisz?

\- Czy to ważne? – wtrąciła się babcia. – Wróciła!

\- Na jak długo?

\- Na zawsze… - znów odpowiedziała staruszka.

\- Gdzie Niall? – odezwała się w końcu czarnowłosa.

\- W szkole. Powinien być za godzinę.

Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała w stronę schodów. Stopa owinięta bandażem wyłoniła się zza ściany. Następnie poręcz złapała słaba dłoń i podtrzymała ciało owinięte szlafrokiem.

\- Louis?

\- Anne. – wypowiedział spokojnie i z uśmiechem. – Myślę, że potrzebowałem Cię tu bardziej niż ty mnie. – zachichotał i zszedł niżej aż zatrzymali się w uścisku.

Liam podszedł i złapał swoją drugą matkę za rękę. Nareszcie wróciła kobieta, która choć trochę przypominała Harry’ego. Brakowało im tego widoku.

Wszyscy byli tacy szczęśliwi, jak miał im powiedzieć o tym co znalazł? Zaczął odchodzić.

\- Coś się stało? – zatrzymała go babcia na wejściu do kuchni.

Cóż miał zrobić, po prostu pokazał jej zeszyt.

*

Na drugi dzień spadł śnieg. Przyjechała policja i odnowiła śledztwo. Niestety Mojego mordercy już tam nie było.

Pojechał na farmę rodziców Danielle, by wyrzucić ostatnią rzecz do dołu.

\- Przykro mi! Już zasypujemy! – zawołał farmer.

\- Uh, szkoda… To tylko jeden sejf… - wzdychał i wyciągnął z kurtki banknoty.

\- Hm, myślę, że coś da się zrobić.

\- Tak myślałem. – zatriumfował. – Pomoże mi pan?

\- Jasne…

\- Dobra. Na trzy… czte- … ry!

Moje ciało było zamknięte w środku. Turlało się po lepkim błocie wraz z sejfem. Dwie pary rąk wkładały siłę w pozbycie się go. Tak po prostu… jak śmiecia.

Danielle była tam i widziała wszystko. Wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Czuła mnie. Mierzyła każdy ruch. Mój morderca ją widział. Zaczął obserwować i zdenerwował się, ale… nie przestawał. Był zagrożony. Czuł na sobie oddech policji i… mój.

Widziałem to wszystko z mojego świata. Byłem blisko nieba. Przyszedłem tam sam. Liście powróciły na drzewo, pod którym siedziała dziewczynka. Była w cieniu i patrzyła w lewo, w stronę nieba. Podszedłem do niej bardzo ostrożnie. Tak jakbym się czegoś bał. Jakbym zakłócił jej spokój.

\- Przychodzę tu prawie codziennie. Lubię słuchać tych dźwięków… - powiedziała i rozglądnęła się.

\- Widziałaś Zayna? – zagadnąłem.

\- Mówił Ci o tym miejscu?

\- Tak!

Dziewczynka wstała i podeszła bliżej.

\- Więc jesteś gotowy. – oznajmiła. – Ja jestem Denis Thomas. Wkrótce będą tu inni.

Spojrzała w tą samą przestrzeń co wcześniej, a mnie przebiegły ciarki po plecach. Na ziemi działo się coś niedobrego.

Danielle stała na pagórku i nie mogła się ruszyć. Nie wiedziała kim jest człowiek wyrzucający sejf, ale bała się go. Wsiadła na rower i pojechała do domu Styles’ów. Wokół krążyła policja, ale nie przejmowała się nią. W środku był Niall, Liam, Anne i babcia, ale nie było Louis’ego. Mimo to weszła na górę do mojego pokoju. Nie wiedziała czemu to robi. Ktoś inny ruszał jej ciałem.

Z mgły przed nami zaczęły wyłaniać się wesoły postacie. Byli tam: Nathan, Joe, Luke, Rosalia i inni. Każdy trzymał w ręku jakiś przedmiot – ich ulubiony. Piłka, flet, deskorolka, gitara…

Najmniejsza z nich przystanęła przede mną i uśmiechała się. Uklęknąłem i rozłożyłem ramiona, a ona podbiegła i przytuliła mnie. To już był koniec mojej wędrówki. Poczułem łzy spływające po policzkach, ale nie wycierałem ich. Byłem szczęśliwy płacząc. Wszyscy zebrali się wokół i po prostu patrzyli. Poczułem na sobie czyjś dotyk i wiedziałem, że to Zayn. Odwróciłem się, by go przytulić. Wtedy wszyscy zaczęli zmierzać w jednym kierunku. Mgła zniknęła ukazując tęczę i niesamowity krajobraz.

\- Jakie piękne… - wyszeptałem.

\- Jasne, że piękne. To niebo. – zaśmiał się mulat, wzruszając ramionami.

Byłem szczęśliwy, ale znów coś poczułem… coś przytłaczającego.

Mój morderca właśnie zbliżał się do dołu z moim bezradnym ciałem. Danielle wciąż wszystko czuła i widziała, mimo że nie było jej tam.

Wciąż miałem coś do zrobienia.

\- Na co czekasz? Jesteś wolny! – zapewnił mnie Zayn.

A ja stałem tak na środku pola i widziałem to wszystko co dzieje się w moim dawnym życiu. Dręczyła mnie jedna myśl. Jedna sprawa.

\- Prawie… Jeszcze nie całkiem, jeszcze…

Danielle czuła się coraz gorzej. Tak jak ja.

Zaczęła wołać Louis’ego, ale nie było go. On dopiero wrócił do domu i wchodził przez otwarte drzwi wypytując policjantów czy coś znaleźli.

Mój morderca wkładał coraz większą siłę w turlanie metalowej skrzyni. I każdy dźwięk upadania na ziemie pojedynczej ścianki, rozbrzmiewał w uszach Dan. Podeszła do okna i zobaczyła w nim moje słabe odbicie. Szedłem w jej stronę przez zboże, a ona nie odsuwała się. Byłem coraz bliżej i bliżej aż wniknąłem w nią. Upadła.

Louis wbiegł do pokoju, gdy leżała na łóżku.

\- Danielle! Dan! Nic Ci nie jest?

Odwrócił ją i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Była roztrzęsiona i niepewna. Patrzyła na niego drżącymi źrenicami, a on nie wiedział co robić.

\- Co Ci jest?

Mój morderca był coraz bliżej. Jeszcze trochę, a moje ciało pochłonie ziemia.

Dan poruszała ustami, a właściwie to ja nimi poruszałem, próbując coś powiedzieć.

Podniosła rękę i położyła palce na jego powiekach. Zamknął je. Przejechała dłonią po jego policzku i dala znak, że może spojrzeć.

Tommo delikatnie rozchylił powieki i nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. To… byłem ja.

\- Harry? – jęknął.

Zachichotałem.

\- Ułożyłeś dla mnie wiersz. Podpisałeś się: Boo Bear. – uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie.

Odwzajemnił to i zmrużył oczy.

W tej chwili mój morderca odmówił dalszej pomocy i stanął przed otchłanią z sejfem u boku. Był już zmęczony, ale musiał się spieszyć.

\- Pocałuj mnie. – wyszeptałem.

Jego mina złagodniała. Powoli przysunął się bliżej, tak, że mogłem poczuć jego oddech o zapachu gorącej czekolady. Był ciepły jak jego dłonie, którymi mnie obejmował. Zmniejszył odległość między naszymi wargami i całował mnie tak jak zawsze. Nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż było to, to samo, silne uczucie.

Mój morderca z całej siły popchnął sejf, a ten zaczął turlać się w dół. Dla nas było to w zwolnionym tępię. Teraz każda sekunda się liczyła. Skrzynia z ciałem odbijała się od innych niepotrzebnych rzeczy i spadała na sam dół. Trąciła opony, lodówkę, telewizor, a nawet samochód. I wpadła do dołu z wodą.

W tym czasie Louis niechętnie odciągał ode mnie usta i wciąż patrzył w oczy. Miałem ochotę płakać, ale… byłem szczęśliwy.

Położyłem dłoń na jego policzku, a on objął ją i uśmiechnął się.

\- Jesteś moim drugim pilotem, Haroldzie. I jesteś moją największą miłością…

Zachichotałem i przytuliłem go najmocniej jak mogłem.

\- Nie zdążyliśmy się pożegnać. – wydukałem wreszcie.

\- Wcale nie musimy. – powiedział ciepło.

Louis Tomlinson uświadomił mi, że to czego nie dokończyłem wcale nie wymagało dokończenia. Dotarło do mnie, że dla niego zawsze będę obok, bo nie mógłby żyć beze mnie. I nawet po odejściu do nieba wciąż czułem jego obecność. Odszedłem, a jednak zostałem. Wciąż miałem w sobie nadzieję. Nadzieję, że kiedyś się spotkamy i kto wie… może bardzo szybko.

*

Cudowne związki i przyjaźnie tworzyły się podczas mojej nieobecności. Czasem wątłe, podtrzymywane wielkim kosztem, ale wspaniałe.

Mama znalazła podporę w Louis’m i spotkała mężczyznę jej życia. Liam wybudował dom i ożenił się. Poczuł smak miłości i czuł się na siłach, by zostać ojcem.

Niall osiągał dobre wyniki w nauce i dostał się na dobrą uczelnie, gdzie poznał wielu przyjaciół. Louis już nigdy się nie zakochał, ale zaprzyjaźnił się z Danielle. Zostali pisarzami. Tomlinson opisał moją historię w książce, która jeszcze nie została wydana.

To wszystko powstało podczas mojej nieobecności. Zacząłem inaczej patrzeć na świat, w którym mnie nie ma i akceptować go.

Mój morderca nigdy nie został złapany. Minęło parę lat zanim postanowił wrócić do swojej gry. Tym razem, nie mogłem mu na to pozwolić.

To był zimny, grudniowy wieczór. Wyszedł z baru, kierując się od razu do samochodu. Obok stała nastolatka i paliła papierosa, wypuszczając z ust dużo dymu. ON miał już otwierać drzwi, ale poczuł ten sam głód.

\- Brrr! Ale dziś mróz! – zagadywał.

Spojrzała przez ramię, ale odwróciła się nie zainteresowana.

\- Szukasz podwózki?

\- Nie… - prychnęła i odsunęła się.

\- Nie? Jesteś pewna? Jest straszny mróz. – oznajmił podchodząc bliżej.

Odsunęła się ponownie i zaciągnęła papierosem.

\- Pojadę dokąd chcesz. – nalegał. – Co ty na to?

\- Spadaj koleś, nie szukam przygód.

\- Nic nie kombinuje, chciałem tylko być miły. – nie przestawał. – Samotna kobieta nie jest bezpieczna.

\- Nie słyszałeś? Odwal się! Powiedziałam nie!

Zgasiła papierosa i odeszła. Miała więcej rozumu niż ja i inne jego ofiary. Właśnie w taki sposób porwał Zayna parę lat temu.

Tym razem bardzo się zdenerwował. Nie dostał tego, czego chciał. Nerwowo podrzucał w ręku klucze obserwując ją. To był ten moment, w którym musiał dostać karę. Wiedziałem to.

Nie duży sopel wisiał na gałęzi drzewa. Mogłem zrobić z nim co chciałem i wykorzystałem tą okazję. Przeszedł przez niego blask latarni z moich koszmarów, a potem… oderwał się i wpadł za kołnierz mojego mordercy. Poczuł chłód i chciał szybko go wyciągnąć. Nie zważył na to, że za nim rozciąga się przepaść… urwisko.

Poślizgnął się i upadł.

Spadał odbijając się od drzew i kamieni, aż złamał sobie wszystkie kości i zginął na samym dnie zasypany śniegiem.

To był jego koniec. Nie było więcej ofiar. Nie było cierpienia. Nie było gwałtu. I nie było śmierci. 

To koniec.

*

Mama.

Mama pierwszy raz od kilku lat weszła do mojego pokoju i wtedy zrozumiałem, że przez cały ten czas czekałem na nią. Czekałem bardzo długo. Bałem się, że nie przyjdzie.

\- Kocham Cię, Harry. – wyszeptała.

Wszystko się zmieniało, ale nie pokój i przyszedł czas by tu także namieszać.

Rzeczy leżały na swoich miejscach. Kołdra była tak samo rozwalona. Anne podeszła do okna i otworzyła go, wpuszczając świeże powietrze. Następnie zmieniła pościel. Wszystko przesiąkło zapachem wiosny. Nareszcie zaczynał się nowy rozdział w jej życiu.

Nikt nie dostrzega kiedy odchodzimy.

Kiedy naprawdę postanowimy odejść, w najlepszym razie słychać szmer, albo cichnące echo szmeru.

Na nazwisko mam Styles, na imię Harry. Zamordowano mnie w wieku 16 lat. 6. grudnia 2010 roku.

Byłem tu przez chwilę, a potem odszedłem. Życzę wam długiego i szczęśliwego życia.

KONIEC.


End file.
